


维和者与狗耳朵

by thunderybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Jesse McCree
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 1





	维和者与狗耳朵

他在一堆碎屑烟尘中咳嗽着醒来，手疼腿疼腰疼屁股疼，妈的，妈的，就算整座大楼垮在他身上，为什么会屁股疼，他掉下来的时候明明不是用屁股刹车而直接摔进了炸开的坑道里。

麦克雷呻吟着，胡乱用还能动弹的胳膊瞎拨弄，一些碎掉的石头和砖块掉了下来，烟灰呛得他喉咙火燎火烧的，但石子儿砸到头上的疼痛让麦克雷清醒了不少，光线很暗，非常暗，比他藏在壁橱里试图躲过莱耶斯的怒火时还暗——你无法想象指挥官翻箱倒柜最后在奥克斯顿的狂笑中掀开壁橱的表情（“…………你妈的你只有三岁吗？”）。星星点点的光晕从胡乱堆叠的废墟缝隙里落下来掉在离他有点远的地方，几根生锈的钢筋横七竖八地架在他身前，这救了他一命，让他不会变成一滩麦克雷，但也不过是推迟了死神的到来。

麦克雷看着钢筋的分叉部分穿过自己的腿，撇了撇嘴。

他尽力避开被串在地上的部位，尝试扭动成各种姿势好让自己放松一点，至少尸体被扒出来的时候尽量保留一点“尖端特工”的风采。

现在几点了，总之不会是午时，麦克雷记得自己刚吃过午饭，啧，午餐肉罐头，他对此的评价只能是至少比博士的手艺好一丢丢，就好一点点。虽然莱耶斯警告过他，但吊儿郎当的麦克雷确实也没把生死当回事，朝不保夕，听起来似乎只是那种内部新闻角落里讣告里会出现的形容，他一直觉得特工什么的，还挺酷，至少不会全天候窝在热烘烘全是大老爷们的狭小公路酒吧里，只有装着炸弹的箱子给他垫垫屁股，因为他是个“扣扳机还跟帕金森似的”的新手。

而且特工的基地里有姑娘！不是画报上简陋模糊的图像，会大笑会跳起来会冲他扫射会一脚踹到他屁股上的可爱又甜蜜的姑娘们。

“我搞不明白，”麦克雷打了个嗝，对架着他往宿舍拖的机械忍者说，“她为什么不想和我约会并冲我扫了一梭子，我是不是忘记带我的幸运牛仔帽了。”

“没有，但不是‘她’是‘他’，”源氏把他的帽子扶了扶正，揽住他的腰往上提了提醉成一滩泥的麦克雷，“你下次可以试着别对莫里森长官说那些话，换个对象大概成功率会提高一半。”

“噢，”麦克雷眯起眼睛想了想，“哦！难怪，我说这姑娘比我还魁梧，特工组织的伙食真是好啊。”

“这我就不知道了，”源氏说，“毕竟我又没吃过。”

灰头土脸的麦克雷忍不住笑出了声，其实这很危险，他不知道炸了半栋楼的是敌人还是友军之围，外面随时可能有人在抓他，他的身份一直挺抹不清的，莱耶斯拎着他强迫他签字画押，卖掉自己的命，并警告他，“不要以为你这就算完事了，”臭脸的男人冲着干干净净低着头检查他卖身契约的指挥官笑了笑（“真够恶心……”），又拧着脸瞪着他，“看紧点你的小命，我们管杀不管埋的。”

“别吓唬他了，加比，”收好了文件的莫里森放下笔，扬起眉毛对他微笑，“不过我们的阵亡抚恤金确实是按资历配给的。”

“欢迎加入……”

后面假大空的欢迎辞在他脑子里成了一段消音的哔哔声，大概他失血太多了，模糊又欢乐过头的回忆在他脑子里横冲直撞续了几秒命，但挥之不去的疼痛和冷仍然腐蚀到了他骨头里，麦克雷想，再不来根小火柴暖暖他的幻觉，他就真的要死了。

好吧，他掏出自己平淡无奇的人生履历，抖抖灰看看有什么值得一吹的经历，可以可以，并没有，他合上幻想中的文稿，也合上自己的眼睛，不管是谁都好，赶紧带他走让他死吧死吧死吧，可他妈疼死了。

立一点flag总是很有效，冰冷的枪口怼上他磕在碎石上的后脑勺，他被额头上凝固的血迹所掩着的眼皮看不清挡住唯一几点光亮的身影，麦克雷的心瞬间冷却下来，又滚烫地沸腾起来。

“Puppy，”他含糊不清地问，喉咙里接近干涸的血呛得嗓子疼，“是不是你，puppy，我看不清，不过也没有瞎就是了。”

“是我。”柔和又带着杂音的机械音和叹气声落到他耳朵里，麦克雷咧开受伤的嘴角，他可以按工龄多拿一点抚恤金了，去他妈的莱耶斯，谁都别想抠走他的工资。

冷冰冰的金属落到他眼皮上轻轻撩走了血痂，粗粝尖锐的感触让他意识到这些手指并不是完整的，麦克雷使劲眨了眨眼睛，源氏把维和者放在他头边，看起来像是给即将入眠的睡衣宝宝放下一个泰迪熊一样祥和。

“啊，”麦克雷感叹着，“我的心肝我的甜心，原来你没走丢。”他侧过脸，好在颈椎毫发无损，侧过脸夸张地亲吻维和者，他的同事憋着笑，漏了风似的电子干扰音呼哧呼哧地回响，小狗的颈口一侧有个烧焦的洞，麦克雷想，这大概是杂音的来源了。

身形小一点的忍者像蛇一样在摇摇欲坠的废墟下窜来窜去，他丢了条胳膊，冒着火花的电缆在关节消失的地方摇晃着，麦克雷倒是开始惬意地放松下来，这就是当个正义使者的好处，他懒洋洋地放空思维，自己不要命的时候总有些更不要命的人来救你。随着压在身上的碎石和钢架一一被移开，机械的思维和电子视觉飞快地计算着他要如何和死亡赛跑救下同事的小命，扣住钢筋的金属手指残缺不全，但好在还能精准地把握在洇开血迹的裤腿上几毫米。

“可能会有点疼，”源氏偏了偏头，掐紧钢筋的手指犹豫着还没施力，麦克雷打了个呵欠，小狗后背上晃来晃去的发带让他看了有点发困，“要不要我给你讲点笑话？”

“行啊，”麦克雷说，“但我不要听你们兄弟俩那些感天动地的屁话，除非告诉我你八岁的时候还会尿床。”

“我两岁就没有过了，”源氏反驳了一下，又懊恼地觉得跟马上要壮烈的牛仔认真实在有点蠢，“爆炸的时候，我还在通讯室里给雅典娜传文件，然后就，嗯，哐当一下——”

“是‘轰隆’，不知道是你的狗耳朵真的只是装饰还是当代黑道中人都不好好读书啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“抱歉，抱歉，”源氏换了个姿势跪在他腿边，他用力去掰钢筋的时候，也说不上到底是想让同事闭嘴还是真的专注在解决麦克雷的串烧小麻烦，“我接着说，然后，雅典娜在我的通讯器里狂轰滥炸的时候，莱耶斯长官通知我们所有人中断任务，当场撤离。”

“哈，他才不会这么中规中矩好声好气的说。”

“唔，”源氏低下头，麦克雷蔓延的血迹晃得他绿莹莹的视觉传感器有点发红，“他说，拎起你们的屁股，有腿的赶紧跑路。”

“哎呀，”麦克雷不无遗憾地看着自己大概已经报废的腿感慨，“看来我不在他的存活名单上啊。”

源氏拧开了一半钢铁，他在麦克雷有限的视线里拱起背脊顶住开始摇晃的水泥板，继续拧另一半，“可以这样的，”他友好地建议，“你还可以倒立着回去。”

麦克雷笑得咳嗽得要把肺吐出来，然后安静了下来，他能看见被半机械人刨开的废墟小口外泄露的星光，已经这么晚了，而持续的蜂鸣警报下他还能听见隐约的枪械和脚步声。麦克雷挪过视线，他的朋友身上的裂痕里漏下的油液滴滴答答个不停，“Puppy，”他压低钝痛的嗓子叫他，“哎，我说，puppy，如果你没力气了赶紧跑路吧，你看，你的腿还好好的。”

“说什么傻话呢，先生，”源氏回答，“莱耶斯长官可是钦定了‘把麦克雷那小兔崽子揪回来’的——啊不过，‘要活的’，这句是莫里森指挥官后来补充的。”

“瞧瞧你，”麦克雷感叹，“太傻了，太特么傻了。”

“我觉得挺好，”源氏反驳着，努力用一只手把麦克雷捆在背上，丢了幸运帽的牛仔看着他后脑可怜兮兮的小半截扯断的发带，薅了一把歪倒的金属尖尖。

“回头赔你一条，”麦克雷允诺着，“夏威夷风格的，精装豪华限量版。”

“我建议你拿到阵亡抚恤金再说吧。”源氏说。


End file.
